


Time to go

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [38]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Optimus and Ratchet find a Sparkling sitter...





	1. Bulkhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Ratchet find a Sparkling sitter...


	2. Have to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet has second thoughts about leaving Bumblebee.


	3. Difficult choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go...


End file.
